


Sparkle-Fingers and All

by Leaf-Ears (Bosmeri)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Face Sitting, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, cullen treats his lady, really there's no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosmeri/pseuds/Leaf-Ears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to try something new with Lavellan, who is all too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle-Fingers and All

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the Kink Meme. The prompt was for Cullen and face-sitting. This is literally just porn, with a tiny bit of fluff at the end.

It started when Lavellan dropped by to bring Cullen his lunch and hopefully steal a kiss. She got her kiss, but could tell from the moment he looked at her that the Commander was in the mood for much more.

Niata's back met the bookshelf behind her as Cullen pressed forward for a deep, probing kiss. She moaned faintly and allowed his large, broad body to trap her against the leather-bound tomes. The young Dalish had kissed a few boys in her youth, elvish boys of course, sneaking into the woods when the Keeper wasn't looking for fumbling, exploratory touches. This was so much more.

Cullen was no fresh-faced boy foolishly experimenting with sex. Cullen was a _man_ and she didn't just mean that he was older than her. He carried the weight of experience in the way he cradled the back of her head to direct the kiss, leading but not dominating. His touches told her what he wanted, but did not demand; a thumb grazing along the flat shell of her ear, and the other hand sliding around to her lower back. Pressed against him though she was, Niata could only feel the unyielding barrier of his armor. She wanted to feel his hot skin on hers, sliding against each other, entwined, breathless, flushed. Preferably in a bed, and preferably soon.

Evidently, Cullen's thoughts were of a similar nature. He had already discarded his gauntlets prior to Niata's arrival, so the elf could feel every twitch and flex of his fingers when he reached between them to cup between her legs. Through the thin leather of her pants, he rubbed her sex slowly, teasingly. This time, Niata gasped and jerked forward, breaking their kiss to mutter, "Bed."

It was the middle of the day, and even if they retired to the loft where Cullen's bed was, anyone who walked through the door to deliver a report or make an inquiry of the Commander would hear everything going on above. Niata didn't care. Let them have their gossip.

Much more nimble than her large, human partner, Niata was already stripping off her tunic by the time Cullen reached the top of the ladder. His coat and mantle landed in a heap by the bed, followed slightly more carefully by each armor piece. Somehow, stripped of his heavy plating, the former Templar looked even larger as he stood looking over the bed, caught in a nimbus of sunlight through the narrow archer's window.

"Creators, you're perfect," purred Niata. Never before would she have expected to develop a human kink, but something about the sheer "largeness" of him kindled fire in her belly. There was nothing delicate about him. Even his hands were large and strong.

Cullen grinned crookedly, towering over her. His eyes swept over her small, pert breasts and the hairless mound of her sex, and Niata squirmed under the heat of his scrutiny.

"You're in quite the mood today," she stated to fill the silence. "Any particular reason?"

"I had a dream about you last night. It was quite... intense," replied Cullen. Niata's lips curled into a sly grin.

"Oh? What was I doing in this dream?" she asked, tracing her fingertips over her belly and between her breasts. "Or were _you_ doing something to _me?_ "

Cullen climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her. Niata could see he was blushing. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"In the dream, I was... Or rather you were... um..."

He looked embarrassed, and Niata sat up to cup his face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," she assured him. "If you wanted to try something, I'm certainly willing to hear you out. I'm sure it can't be _that_ strange."

So far, their sex had been fairly standard, at least from the little Niata knew about the subject. She was still very inexperienced, and while the elf was in no way dissatisfied with their lovemaking, she was admittedly curious as to its... other applications.

Cullen took a deep breath and finally said without looking her in the eye, "I want to... use my mouth on you."

Niata's breath caught. She knew it was done, for both parties, but had never tried it before. She hadn't really considered it, but thinking about it now... _Cullen's eyes, burning and brown, looking up at her from between her legs. His tongue flickers out, darting to taste her slick folds before plunging between her lips. She arches her back and wraps her legs around his shoulders, pulling him closer..._

"From the look on your face, I'd say you... wouldn't mind the idea?" came Cullen's hopeful voice, shattering her daydream. Niata's voice was unexpectedly thick when she finally found it.

"I... think I would like that a lot," she said, licking her lips. "And perhaps afterwards... I can try on you?"

"How can I say no to that?" laughed Cullen weakly.

He gently urged her flat on her back, taking a moment to kiss her tenderly before moving to her jaw and ears. Niata whimpered pleadingly as he nibbled the very tip of her long, pointed ear. Like all elves, she very much enjoyed having her ears touched, and Cullen very much enjoyed exploiting that, often reducing her to a quivering mess with nothing more than his mouth and fingers on her ears.

Too soon, the knight left her ears to kiss down her throat and chest. He pulled her breast into her mouth while cupping the other with his large, calloused hand --a hot, wet tongue swirling one nipple, and a rough, pressing friction on the other to create a sharply arousing contrast. He lingered there only briefly before moving still further down, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton before halting with his mouth hovering over her groin. His eyes asked permission, and Niata nodded, unable to conjure any sensible reply.

Cullen did not delicately test her reactions or slowly tease her with light touches as Niata had imagined. Instead, he leaned right in and laved a wide stripe along the length of her slit. The elf jerked, surprised at the sudden, intense jolt of pleasure. That felt good. Really good. Cullen chuckled, then set back to work.

He lapped at her slit, wriggling inside and then retreating to suckle her clit until Niata was writhing beneath him, his rough stubble adding a sharp friction that added tenfold to the pleasure he was giving. Then he would retreat again, repeating the process until Niata was sweating and begging incoherently.

"Oh, Creators... Oh, please," she babbled. "Maker, yes, so good... Cullen, please, I need..."

Then Cullen pulled away completely, and Niata's magic crackled in the air from her frustration.

"W-Why did you stop?"

His chin and mouth were slick with her wetness, and his lips were swollen and red. He wiped the moisture off carelessly with his hand, then fixed his tiny lover with a look like dark silk.

"Can we... try this in a different position?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Cullen was blushing again, ironic considering what he had just done.

"I've always had this fantasy of... Well, me on my back, and you, um, over me..." he said shyly, sounding as if he expected her to either laugh or refuse. Niata pictured it, riding his face and grinding into his mouth, completely in control of this big, powerful human. It was a little intimidating, but admittedly very arousing.

"O-Okay," she said. The elf rolled to the side to allow Cullen to lay in her place. His shaft was red and rigid, pressed against his belly and weeping pearly droplets that stuck to his abdomen.

"Leave it," he said, seeing her gaze. "I'm too close right now."

Niata was amazed he was this aroused just from pleasuring her; he hadn't even touched himself at all through all of this.

A little nervous, the Inquisitor crawled into position with her knees on either side of his head. She didn't quite know what to do, but Cullen seemed to have picked up on that.

"I'm not going to stop this time. I want you to come like this," he said darkly. "Just move your hips however feels good. You're in charge, Lady Inquistitor."

Niata shivered. He had never called her that in bed before. It was... rather sexy. Filing that away for later, Niata nodded and lowered her hips.

Cullen's hands on her ass were there to steady her, but not to control as he slipped his tongue inside her. Niata moaned and moved her hips slowly. The sounds coming from their joining were sloppy and obscene. Cullen was very enthusiastic in his ministrations, sucking and licking and bobbing his face to devour every inch of her. Quickly, Niata abandoned the careful tilting of her hips to grind desperately into his mouth.

It was almost too much. Cullen had seized her hips to press her roughly into his mouth, his tongue buried deep inside her while he sucked. His nose rubbed her clit, and Niata was unable to hold back any longer. The strength of the orgasm she felt building inside was unlike anything she had felt before. It needed an outlet.

"Cullen, I'm going to--"

The dam broke, and Niata screamed her release, gripping the headboard in front of her for support.  Her hips jerked erratically as Cullen suckled her through her violent climax. Niata was practically sobbing, barely even noticing the ice crystals spreading from where she was clinging to the headboard. Never before had she come so hard as to lose control of her magic. Right now she didn't care, though.

Slowly, the world righted itself, and Niata found herself being pulled into a gentle embrace on top of Cullen. She panted into his chest, her body still twitching and sensitive.

"Fen'Harel's teeth," she laughed breathlessly. She glanced down and saw that Cullen had come at some point as well, his own release spilled across his belly.

"You froze the bed," commented Cullen incredulously.

"I swear that's never happened before," replied Niata sheepishly. "Um, sorry."

To her surprise, Cullen just laughed. "At least it wasn't fire."

Niata relaxed. His being a former Templar and her being a mage had never been an issue so far, but she didn't want to push things. Like accidentally freezing his bed.

"Magical mishaps aside, that was... really good," said Niata.

"I'm glad," replied Cullen, kissing the top of her dark brown hair. "I really enjoyed doing that for you."

"Next time you'll have to show me how to return the favor," suggested Niata. Cullen stiffened, and the elf feared she had said something wrong before she looked up and saw the hopeful grin on his face.

"I'd like that," he said. Niata smiled and nuzzled into the knight's chest, ready for a nice, post-coital nap before returning to her duties.

"We really should get back to work," said Cullen regretfully, though he made no move to leave.

"The Inquisition can spare an hour," yawned Niata. "If the world decides to end during that time, I'm sure someone will send a message."

"You're right," relented Cullen, pulling the rumpled blanket over them.

"Of course I'm right. I'm the Inquisitor."

"Just go to sleep," laughed Cullen.

Niata's eyes drifted shut. This was nice. This was peaceful and warm and... wet? Before she had a chance to ponder why the blanket was starting to feel wet, Cullen yelped and flailed as a glob of icy slush landed squarely on his face.

The headboard! She had forgotten to dispel the ice crystals she had accidentally created!

After a flurried minute of hastily mopping up the bed, Cullen and Niata's eyes met, and they burst out laughing; joyful, silly, I-can't-believe-that-just-happened laughter that brought tears to their eyes.

"Let us never speak of this," giggled Niata as they settled back down for a second attempt at a nap.

"Agreed," chuckled Cullen. "Maker I love you, you ridiculous woman."

"Sparkle-fingers and all?"

"Sparkle-fingers and all."

Niata tilted her head up to kiss Cullen's chin, which still smelled faintly of her musk. "I love you, too."

They drifted off peacefully. Outside their little tower, the world continued. Soon, it would be time for Cullen to return to the reports waiting on his desk, but not now. Right now, he was at peace. Even the ever-present pangs of lyrium withdrawl were far from his mind at this moment. The smell of Niata's clean hair and her warm breath stirring the light hair on his chest, that was what mattered. The rest could wait.


End file.
